Pure
by darlingshamsy
Summary: .."Zydrate was a very powerful, albeit very misunderstood, drug. When used just right, it freed the user's senses and mind".. ONE-SHOT. GRILO. SMUT.


**Pure**

.

.**  
**

- - -

- - -

- - -

"Well, well," he smirked, opening the door. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

Shilo rolled her eyes. "Ha ha," she pushed past him into the small flat. "God, could you have taken any _more_ time? I'm soaking fucking wet now."

Graverobber's (or Rob, as she affectionately called him) smirk widened, taking in her appearance. "I bet you are."

Shilo poked her tongue out at him playfully.

"Why," he put a hand over his heart. "It's great to see you, too, kid."

Ignoring him- he knew she _hated_ it when he called her that- she unwrapped her head scarf, tossing it onto a chair littered with junk, and shook out her kinked, short inky locks.

- - -

_After a lifetime of balding 'medicine', her hair was only now __starting to grow out. She was definitely self-conscious about it- _hence the scarf_. _

_Rob, however, absolutely loved it's unruliness. It fit her just right, _much _better than that heavy black wig._

- - -

"Jeez, you creeper," she laughed, drawing him back to the present. "Stare much?"

Rob just chuckled, pushing some papers out of the way so he could sit on the tattered couch. "Whatever, kid."

Shilo started rummaging around the disorderly space, and from his new spot Rob had a perfect view of her nice little ass- she was wearing that short leather skirt she _knew_ drove him crazy- as she bent down to open some low drawers.

"What are you looking for?" he asked after a few minutes of leering, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

She straightened up suddenly. "_This!_" she breathed, holding up one of those infamous glowing blue vials.

Rob leaned forward, intrigued. "Where the hell did _that_ come from?" Due to the nasty weather, he'd been unable to get out to the graves the last few days to replenish his stock after he'd sold off his personal Zydrate to the junkies who'd dared venture out to find him, his 'business' store drying up almost a week ago.

Shilo just giggled, swaying her hips seductively as she made her way over to him. "I brought it over a while back to… show you, but if I remember correctly, you did a good job of _distracting _me before I could. I only just remembered it."

Rob smiled cheekily. "Ah, yes," he said- a distinct note of longing in his voice, both for the Z and the girl holding it- "I do remember that rather well." Not getting up from his seat, he reached out, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to stand between his parted knees. He ran them down the curve of her hip, and then back up again- over her exposed midriff, up to her chest. His gaze lingered on her bra, the black lace painfully conspicuous through the still-sodden material of her white little top. "But you didn't answer my question… _where did you get it?_"

"It's a surprise; I'm going to take you there, when the weather clears," she told him, turning the vial in her hands. "But, I figured you'd want to try this out for yourself before you sold it."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Z is Z."

"Ah, you are mistaken, sir," she grinned. "Not_ this_ Z. _This_… is pure_._"

This definitely caught his attention. "Pure?" He straightened, dropping his hands from her sides, leaning back. He ran a hand through his dreaded hair incredulously. "_Pure_ pure?"

- - -_  
_

_Zydrate was a very powerful, albeit very _misunderstood_, drug. When used just right, it freed the user's senses and mind. They felt more, saw more, understood more, and were in complete control of all of their thoughts and movements. Contrary to popular belief, the user_ felt_ pain, for sure, but in their mind… it didn't hurt. It was something _more_, more powerful than just _'pain'_ or _'pleasure'_. It was addicting in itself, that feeling of just… complete _intensity_._

_However, Z is often abused- by the scalpel sluts, the junkies, and it's all GENEco's fault. The surGENs, using it for their surgeries, wanted _no_ pain or feeling _at all_ (and, by creating mindless addicts you are also, of course, creating loyal customers, keep in mind), so they always gave _too_ much, turning the patients into the unfeeling slugs and zombies. And this feeling, that's the one the junkies chase after, not even knowing that, at least when it comes to Zydrate, _less is always more.

_Being an immoral drug dealer, Rob never bothered to tell the ones breaking down his door about the 'proper' use of Zydrate. First, who would even believe him? He wasn't even sure that _GENEco_ knew just how powerful their creation was- as far as he knew, it was only him and Shilo who used it this way. And, secondly, he'd be killing his own business- the more they wanted to use, the more he sold, obviously. If they knew that even just a _drop _would do so much more than a whole dose, why, they'd only want to buy a drop! And he definitely couldn't have that- especially when the Zydrate he sold, the second-hand, pirated Z, stolen from corpses, wasn't even all _that _amazing. It would do the job, of course, but he wasn't going to bullshit- anything, _everything_, was always better when it's pure._

_Straight-from-the-manufacturer. Unlaced and unused. _Pure… Zydrate_._

- - -

Instead of loading it into the gun, Shilo was unscrewing the top. Out of a pocket, she pulled out a little square. Like an expert, she dipped just the very corner into the vial, and the both of them watched as it soaked into the whole surface. Biting her lip, her eyes locking with his, she held it out.

Rob grabbed her hips again, pulling her in close once more, down onto his lap so that she was straddling his legs. Wordlessly, he opened his mouth, and Shilo placed it onto his tongue.

It dissolved i_nstantly_, flooding his senses immediately. A soft groan escaped him as he closed his eyes, leaning back and letting the Zydrate just wash over him. He could feel _everything_- his blood in his veins, pulsing along with the beat of his heart, moving under his skin… he was also aware of Shilo on his lap: the feel her skin and the heat of her sitting on his lap, the smell of the rain that still clung to her, mixed in with the smell of her soap and perfume, the smell of honey and peaches and… _woman_- the smell that was distinctly _Shilo_.

He opened his eyes to take in the sight of her. So small, pale and dark at the same time- her skin so white it glowed in the musty light streaming through the clouds and rain into the flat, her eyes golden black, outlined in the black make-up and her thick bristly eyelashes... the soft little smattering of freckles across her nose. The little crescent-shaped scar just under her chin.

Rob reached out to touch her, running his rough hand along the smooth curve of her jaw as she prepared herself a square of Z. He watched her intently, silently, as she closed her eyes and placed it on her tongue, as she began feeling the rapture and escape that he himself was experiencing.

Suddenly, Shilo's eyes flew open and she attacked him- her mouth and hands all over. She bit at his lip until he was kissing her back just as hungrily. Rob's hands immedietly fell to her breasts, caressing them roughly through her shirt.

- - -_  
_

_Another little known fact: Z, used properly, not only increases one's libido, but makes sex… _indescribable_. All the sensations, and scents, and feelings… well, one has to actually_ do_ it to fully be able to comprehend it._

- - -

Shilo yanked his shirt over his head in one frenzied movement, tracing her fingers across his lightly-haired chest and stomach. "Rip it," she whimpered as he played with the hem of her shirt, the feel of his lips against her skin, kissing a trail to her collarbone, driving her mad. "_Please_, Rob..."

He didn't need telling twice- the next instant her top was in two pieces, torn from her skinny frame and tossed aside, her bra quickly following. "I can _smell_ you," he whispered throatily, and then slid his tongue up the side of her neck and around the outer edge of her ear as he took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking it until it was hard against his palms. With another groan, he licked his way down to take over her nipple with his mouth, moving his hand elsewhere. "Mmm... _so_ wet..." She writhed against him. "Tell me you want me," he went on in his low voice. He slid a finger between her lips but not _quite_ inside of her. Shilo stiffened even more and moaned. He kept stroking her there, whispering "_Tell me, Shi_" as he sucked a nipple and worked his way back up to her neck.

"_Yes, Graverobber_..."

He finally kissed her on the lips again. "Ahh, good girl." His tongue was in her mouth again as he_ finally_ slipped a finger all the way inside. His fingers—like the rest of him—were large, and Shilo gasped into his mouth at the feeling. He smirked a little, responding by slowly adding another finger. She was so small and wet and tight... his arousal was very evident against her, almost painfully hard. He took his time, deliberately going slow and watching her as he worked on her nipples, neck, her mouth as he played with and teased her.

- - -_  
_

_Only having each other in this shitty piece of the world, after the Genetic Opera, they'd come together instantly like a fire to gasoline... that naturally, that... _explosively_. It had been just obvious, and they had just_ clicked_ so well... he taught her about the world, about people- the bad and the ugly- and she'd helped him rediscover some of the _good_ in things. He'd also exposed her to all the possibilities that the world of Zydrate opened up._

_He'd felt a small tinge of... regret, when he'd made up her first square of Z (the_ right_ way). He knew that... well, that she didn't _know_ any better, really. And, a small voice in the back of his head (was _that_ what a concious felt like?) whispered that he should use her arrival in his life as a reason to turn a new page... maybe get a straight job, stop with the Zydrate, start a whole life with her, even. But then, a bigger (more _reasonable_, he thought) part in his head knew that that would never happen. What kind of job could he get, anyway, when this life- the being on the streets,the drugs- was all he knew? And he knew that, like a poison, he'd eventually bring her down with him, anyway- __he didn't lie to himself, of course he was an _addict_, but there _was_ a difference between 'addict' and 'junkie'. He would never let himself cross that line, and he'd never let _her_ cross it, either. He'd watch out for her and just..._ love_ her the only way he knew how._

_It was the best he could do.  
_

_Neither Shilo nor Rob could say exactly how long they'd been together. Time in this city seems to just blur together- days into weeks into _months._ And neither could exactly pinpoint when the lines between 'mentor' and 'friend', and 'friend' and 'lover' were crossed, but it had been long enough that he knew her mind and soul like the back of his own hand, knew exactly what to do to her to get her entire body going berserk, all systems on overload. _

- - -

Shilo felt herself building up, so intense that it almost _scared _her, but there was no possible way that she could have stopped it, even if she'd wanted to. She bit down on her lip til it bled, but still Rob wasn't decieved by her silence.

"Don't hold it back, baby. Let me hear what I'm doing to you," he murmured before he kissed her bruised lips again. His thumb found her clit then, swirling in slow circles as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her wet heat until she was falling, _hard_, over the edge of her climax.

She came, louder and longer than ever before in her life, it seemed, until finally she trailed off, panting and gasping. But before she had time to collect herself, Rob pulled his hand away. He tore his trousers open, releasing his rock-hard member into her waiting hand. She stroked him just a few times before Rob put both hands firmly on her round little hips as she guided him into her heat. Still slightly feeling the aftershocks of her first orgasm, she went crashed rapidly into the second at the feel of him stretching her, filling her so completely.

"Oh,_ Graverobber!_" She cried out- she only ever called him that during sex, any more, and for some reason that fact drove him absolutely _crazy_, making him, if possible, even_ harder_ inside of her. He thrust his hips up just a few times before Shilo took some action. He had a bruising grip still on her hips as she took hold of his shoulders for support and rode him hard.

He pulled her roughly against him, growling softly in her ear, "Mmm, you were saving that Z for just now, weren't you? You wanted me to fuck you like this, didn't you,_ right now?_"

"_Yes!_ Yes, I wanted you, all right?" She screamed out loud.

- - -

_While in the graveyards, discrection was _crucial_. However, in the bedroom- or, on the couch, as it were- it was _obviously_ not quite a strong point. _

- - -

She reached around and clawed at his back, which made him draw his breath in through his teeth in a hiss.

"_That's it_..." He pulled Shilo down again and ground her body against him as he completely switched their positions- instead of her riding him, sitting up, she was now sprawled down on the couch with him over her. Instantly, Shilo wound her legs around his waist, and Rob linked his fingers through hers, holding her hands down. She expected him to keep fucking her the way we had been- hard and rough, how she wanted it, _loved_ it...but, of course, he had different plans.

He started moving just a fraction of an inch at a time, watching the absolute_ torture_ on her face as he did so. She was squirming- as well as she could with his large frame on top of her, pinning her to the couch, but it had no effect on him except to make him smile. He kissed her once more, slow and deep and intimate, then whispered against her throat-

"_Tell me what you're feeling, Shi._"

Her mind was in a million different places and pieces, from the Zydrate and just from the affects he always had on her and her body. She could barely form the words. "I..._ahhh._..it feels..."

He took her neck in a long sucking bite, making her gasp and squeeze my eyes shut. "Tell me, baby."

"I... I..."

Before she could stammer out any more words, he slammed into her hard, all the way up to the hilt. Shocked out of her brain-fog silence, she moaned, "Oh, god, you make me feel _so good_..."

He paused, buried deep inside her. "Do you want me to keep going?" he smiled, cheekily.

"_Yes!_" she slapped at his chest. "God, _don't_ fucking stop!"

Biting her lip playfully, he began a steady rhythm- not the slow torture he'd previously inflicted on her, but not quite the sanity-shattering coupling that she _really_ craved- instead, he rocked inside of her as if he were savoring the feeling. There was no sense of urgency, but it wasn't mechanical by any means...it was a sustaining of these incredible sensations at _just the right_ pitch.

After a long time of this drawn-out, sensitive, sensuous pleasuring, Rob couldn't handle much more... sensing that he was getting close, Shilo gripped his hands tighter. Rob began moving faster, determined to bring her to another climax along with him. He pinned her down harder, thrusting faster and deeper. Shilo gave into him, sliding into her orgasm effortlessly. Her walls clenching around him, the feel of her sweaty skin as her body pressed up and writhed against him was all it took to make him join her. His entire body went rigid, and he buried himself inside her as deep as he could as he exploded, releasing all of his seed inside her.

Shaking ever so slightly, he remained inside of her, not moving, just holding on, pressing against her with all he had as he filled her. "Jesus_ Christ_, Shilo..." he groaned, collapsing on top of her.

Shilo glowed, welcoming his weight on top of her. She could feel both the high from the Zydrate and from her orgasms mingling, starting to come down. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him, smoothing his hair from his forehead and pressing a chaste little kiss to his lips. "Mmm, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, kid," he winked, biting her shoulder as she hit him playfully.

- - -

_Yes,__ they were Zydrate addicts- theives, cons, drug dealers, __squatting in a decrepit little flat that the would probably have to abandon here shortly. _

_Yes, the world was mean and dark and cruel, __storming like hell outside._

But.._. right now, _right this second_, none of that mattered, or exsisted._

_They were sheltered. Fed. Warm._

_ They had each other._

And they were loving each other the best way they knew how.

- - -

- - -

- - -

.

.

**A/N:** Okay, okay, first of all, this is my very first story, ever! So, _please review!_ But don't be_ too_ mean. :) I'm kind of kicking around the idea of maybe expanding on this, making a whole story instead of just this smutty little one-shot. I'd appreciate any opinions/suggestions.

Secondly, I know some of you_ might _not like the idea of me using 'Rob' instead of 'Graverobber' through out the whole thing, but come on. Let's be honest- 'Graverobber' is a mouthful! It's only natural that she'd come up with a nickname for him! And, I gotta admit, I just felt kind of silly typing the whole thing over and over and over again. So, _there_.

Oh, and:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shilo, Graverobber, or anything in the 'Repo!'-verse, and am most definitely not making a profit from this story. So, please don't sue me.


End file.
